Familia
by ChloeHutchersonDepp
Summary: Nicole éste es tú regalo.


_Este fic participa en el topic "¡Feliz cumpleaños!" del foro "La Noble y Ancestral Casa de los Black"_

Mi regalo es para ti, Nicole Cold.

Espero que pases un buen día con tus amigos y familiares, que recibas muchos obsequios, y que cumplas muchos años más. ¡Feliz cumpleaños, Nicole!

Los hijos de la generación de Harry Potter han sido noticia para todo el mundo mágico, están en los medios desde que nacieron, las cámaras siempre los buscan y los periodistas quieren primicias.

Un día de reunión familiar en las vacaciones, para los primos Potter-Weasley, consiste, básicamente, en estar en La Madriguera, compartir tres ricas comidas elaboradas por la abuela Molly; a las que se le suman los postres y meriendas. James y Louis son los que más fascinados se encuentran con la comida de su abuela, llegan a repetir hasta tres veces un mismo plato. Son unos hartones de primera.

Este día también incluye relatos de los padres recordando su época en Hogwarts; Lucy, Rose y Albus aman escuchar estas anécdotas, se siente como si ellos hubieran estado allí. Por supuesto están sus amigos más cercanos, mejor dichos aquellos a los que la familia se acostumbro a ver, entre ellos están: Scorpius Malfoy, Frank y Alice Longbottom, Stephen y Danielle Krum, Samantha, Stella y Christopher Nott, Orion Zabini y los que nunca faltan, que hacen y deshacen, y parece que fueran otros Weasley's: Lysander y Lorcan Scamander, y Teddy Lupin.

En la noche, cuando los adultos se han ido a dormir, todos los jóvenes están fuera acampando, jugando o haciendo el tonto. Claro que, ahora, solo juegan Quidditch o fútbol y hacen menos el tonto, ¡que ya están grandecitos para eso!

Teddy, que es el mayor, tiene 26 años y está comprometido con Victoire. Victoire y Frank tienen 24, Frank es novio de Dominique desde hace unos cuatro años, probablemente se casen antes de que lo hagan Teddy y Vic, miento, Dominique jamás le haría eso a su hermana. Molly, Stephen, Roxanne y Dominique tienen 22 y son como un pegamento ¿dije pegamento? Quise decir cemento y bloque, nunca se separan, siempre están juntos. ¿Qué a Molly le rompieron el corazón? Allá iban Stephen, Dom y Roxie a matar al desgraciado. ¿Qué Stephen tenía una cita? Iban Molly, Dom y Roxie a decirle que ponerse. ¿Qué Roxanne tenía una presentación? Iban Molly, Stephen y Dom a escucharla cantar en primera fila. ¿Qué Dominique quería hacer una fiesta, y sus padres no la dejaban? Iban Molly, Stephen y Roxie, la buscaban y se la llevaban a una discoteca a bailar toda la noche.

Por otro lado, en edad, les seguían James, Fred, Louis y Lucy con 20 años. James y Fred siempre fueron unos chicos bromistas, más controlados que George y Fred en sus días, muy buenos estudiantes, sobre protectores como nadie, pobres Lily, Rose y Lucy. Fred era todo un Casanova. James no tanto, le gustaban las chicas y quería tener relaciones sexuales, pero no estaba interesado en todas; y fue así como rompió muchos corazones. James ingreso a la academia de aurores y Fred esta por convertirse en Inefable.

A diferencia de los otros dos, Lucy y Louis siempre fueron un poco más callados; obvio no tanto, en esta familia eso es, un poco, imposible.

Lucy y Louis se contaban todo, absolutamente todo. Si a Louis le gustaba una chica, Lucy lo ayudaba a conquistarla. Si a Lucy le gustaba un chico, Louis le decía todo lo que sabía sobre él y si le convenía estar o no con ese chico. Se apoyaban en todo, cuando Lucy estaba triste o frustrada Louis la esperaba con los brazos abiertos para que llorara en su hombro. Todos creen que Louis es el Rey del Hielo, pero Lucy sabe que no es así. Ella lo ha visto llorando, ella sabe cuáles son los demonios y ángeles que hay dentro de la mente de Louis.

Ellos se tienen el uno al otro y su confianza es infinita. Louis impartirá clases en Hogwarts y Lucy será fotógrafa.

El siguiente lugar es para Rose y Albus, con 18 años, ellos son la clase de primos que son mejores amigos y están allí siempre que se necesitan, pero jamás serán como Louis y Lucy; Rose nunca le contará a Albus sobre cualquier chico que le guste, porque es capaz de ir con James y Fred a matarlo. La primera vez que un chico invitó a Rose a una cita, ella se lo contó a Albus, quien fue, directamente, a decírselo a James y Fred para que dejaran sin pelotas al susodicho (pobre Carl Wood). Luego de este acontecimiento Rose nunca volvió a contarle sobre un chico a Albus, porque ella sabía que, sí Albus sabía que tenía algún problema con su novio o persona del momento, el volcaría toda la culpa en el chico y llamaría a los matones de sus primos para dejarlo sin pelotas. Rose y Albus se llevaban muy bien porque entendían lo difícil que era que todos los diarios de farándula tuvieran el ojo puesto sobre ellos diciendo que tenían que hacer esto o que debían ser aquello, de alguna manera su amistad los ayudaba a mandar todas esas idioteces al caño. Rose y Albus no eran problemáticos, hasta que (según Ron Weasley) se hicieron amigos de Scorpius Malfoy; y lo llevaron en la Navidad, de su segundo año en Hogwarts, a La Madriguera. Ron Weasley no pudo ocultar su cara de sorpresa, aunque termino por agradarle el chico, hasta que empezó a salir con Rose.

Albus y Scorpius tuvieron una discusión por el mismo motivo que a Ron Weasley dejo de agradarle el pequeño Malfoy; Albus no entendía, ni quería entender, porque Scorpius quería arruinar su amistad con Rose de esa manera. De cualquier modo acabo aceptándolo, al igual que Ron.

Albus Potter y Rose Weasley están estudiando Medimagia.

Ahora si, por último (y no menos importante), Lily Luna Potter y Hugo Weasley; los pequeños de la familia, los mas traviesos y los que se viven saliendo con la suya. Eso sin, olvidar, sumarles a Lysander y Lorcan Scamander. Todos ellos tienen 16 años. Son el cuarteto implacable, los cuatro mosqueteros, los Valientes, los leones con el águila y la serpiente, siempre buscando un nombre que los incluyera e identificara a los cuatro. El que les termino gustando fue _**Licandergo.**_

Estos chicos se conocen desde pequeños, y desde pequeños, Lily dice que ella se casará con Lorcan y Hugo con Lysander. Quizás por ello no fue una sorpresa cuando Lorcan y Lily empezaron a salir en su cuarto año en Hogwarts, el único que fue a amenazar a Lorcan por si algo le pasaba a Lily fue James. Hoy en día, Hugo y Lysander, aun, no han tenido una cita. Hugo tiene su novia y Lysander su novio. Ellos están cursando su sexto año en Hogwarts, Hugo es la voz de la diversión, Lily la conciencia, Lysander la organizadora y Lorcan el mediador. Cuando salgan de Hogwarts todos planean jugar, por lo menos un año, en un equipo de Quidditch, y luego de eso, ir a hacer lo que quieran realmente.

Los primos Weasley's están divididos de una forma que los hace estar, raramente, unidos. Están juntos, pero no revueltos. Tienen sus diferencias y similitudes, tienen sus peleas y reconciliaciones, tienen sus recuerdos compartidos que los hace sentir nostalgia cuando están lejos de la familia; porque puede que echen de menos a unos más que a otros; pero también echan de menos a todos.

Para Roxanne con sus giras es difícil, para Victoire y James con sus misiones es rudo, para Albus y Rose en la Academia de Medimagia de Alemania es duramente llevadero, a Fred como inefable le cuesta llegar a su casa y no desahogar los horrores que ve. A ellos se les ha dificultado mas, los otros tienen unas agendas más llevaderas y hacen espacio para reunirse, pero saben que no es igual sin Vic, Roxie, James, Fred, Albus y Rose; por esa razón el momento más esperado por la familia es Navidad, cuando todos vuelven a estar juntos compartiendo en un mismo lugar, siendo ellos mismos, sin las presiones de un trabajo o de los estudios. Simplemente todos juntos como familia.

Espero que hayas disfrutado tu regalo, cuídate mucho y que este nuevo año de vida traiga muchas cosas buenas a tu vida.

Besos.

 _ **CHD.**_


End file.
